Touch Lua Update History
This is the update history for ''Touch Lua. Version 1.3 Released on June 1, 2014. *''Touch Lua version 1.3 and later requires iOS version seven or later. *The interface has been updated for iOS 7. *The ability to organize files into directories have been added. *The search feature has been updated to show scripts, images, and sound tabs, foreshadowing the next two updates. *The script editor has been updated to support files larger than 16,384 bytes. **The script editor is able to save files larger than 16,386 bytes. Before this update it would either crash or forget any changes that you make. **The script editor will always automatically update syntax highlighting as you edit the script. Previously only small scripts would update as you type, and for larger scripts it would only update highlighting when you save. **The script editor does not disable syntax highlighting for files larger than 8,192 bytes. Before this update scripts larger than this would have dark blue text for the entire script. New Bugs *The black window of death occurs when you tap the run button repeatedly as the first Script editor window opens. It also spontaneously occurs when running a script too quickly after the script has been saved. **When a black window of death is encountered the script does not run, even though the output window is shown correctly. However, when you tap the back button the window turns black, and when you tap the back button, Touch Lua crashes. Version 1.3.1 Released on July 4, 2014. *Image drawing and generating functions have been added to the Draw library. **draw.image, draw.tiledimage, draw.transformedimage, draw.imagesave, draw.setclearcolor, and draw.clearscreen functions have been added to the Draw library. *Gyroscope and Accelerometer functions have been added to the Draw library. *Draw clipping features have been added. New Bugs *If you attempt to use the draw.imagesave function to save to an invalid location, or the path started with "@resources", Touch Lua would crash when the line is reached. Version 1.3.2 Released on September 24, 2014. *Added the Audio library as an in-app purchase. *Introduced the Simple Framework and features. *Fixed the bug with the draw.imagesave function that made Touch Lua crash. New Bugs *Touch Lua can crash when highlighting the bugged characters in the Simple Framework. Version 1.3.3 Released on October 23, 2014. *Fixes stability issues with iOS 8. *Fixed a bug with Touch Lua crashing with the bugged characters used in the Simple Framework. New Bugs *The Simple Framework still has the bugged characters that caused the crash. *Scripts with the bugged characters still cause the cursor to wrap around to the next line when the cursor moves over them. *On iPhone 6 and iPhone 6 Plus, tapping the back button on the output window, and then tapping the back button on the script editor very quickly will sometimes register a third tap of the back button being tapped, bringing the user to the main menu. Version 1.3.4 Released on January 10, 2015. *You can now import images and sounds using the "Open In..." feature. *Added more iOS 8 optimization features. New Bugs *Touch Lua is prone to crashing when characters are added before the syntax highlighting has been updated. Syntax highlighting takes longer for larger scripts, therefore this bug hinders editing of very large files. Version 1.3.5 Released on February 4, 2015. *Fixed the script editor to not crash when characters are entered before it finishes updating the syntax highlighting. *Fixed the script editor to not crash when highlighting the Simple Framework's strange characters. Version 1.3.6 Released on November 25, 2015. *Added the sys.docspath, sys.halt, sys.color, sys.setfont, sys.setcolor,sys.setbgcolor, sys.cprint, and sys.cprintln functions to the System library. *Text written to the Output window can now be colored differently. *The font of the output window is now smaller. *When an error is thrown the error text is now shown in red. *The graphics screen now renders everything at native resolution. *When Touch Lua runs out of memory when running a script, instead of Touch Lua crashing, the running script now stops with a "Device memory warning" error. *The asteroids script in the Draw Examples directory is now named correctly. New Bugs *The script editor will sometimes insert line numbers into the wrong lines on the sidebar when a script is opened. This happens with lines that wrap around into multiple lines of text in the script editor. After making a change the script editor will correct this and the correct lines will have the line numbers. *After Touch Lua interrupts a script with the "Device memory warning" message, every time the user interrupts a script the "Device memory warning" message will appear instead of the "Interupted by user" text. This may be intended behavior to warn the user to restart their device. *The draw.imagesave function does not use the corordinates at the correct resolution. This causes captured images to be cut off and be zoomed in. Version 1.3.7 Released on December 11, 2015. *Added the Socket library as a new Premium library. *This is the current version of Touch Lua. Version 1.2 Released on December 13, 2013. *Added the Turtle Library as an in-app purchase. *Added the SQLite, Matrix, and Complex Numbers libraries. *The update details for this update advertises that Touch Lua + is now available for the iPad App Store. *This is the final update for 2013, and the last version of Touch Lua to be supported for iOS version six and below. Version 1.1 Released on July 2, 2013. *Adds the Draw library as an in-app purchase. *Adds the Sys library. *A File name searching feature has been added. *An improved indentation scheme has been added. *Syntax highlighting colors have been changed. *The sleep and clear functions have been moved to the sys library. *Fixed a white screen issue. *Fixed the crash when printing more than 8,192 characters at once. *Fixed the script editor crashing when editing files larger than 16,386 characters. New Bugs *The script editor still sometimes crashes when pasting large strings into the window. *The script editor will not save scripts longer than 16,384 bytes. *The draw.string function draws the bottom-left corner of the string where you give the arguments. Version 1.1.1 Released on July 30, 2013. *Added sys.locate and sys.alert functions to the sys library. *Added draw.stringsize and draw.stringinrect functions to the draw library. *The Output screen now uses monospaced font. *Added the MyModule and Draw Tutorial 1 sample scripts. *The draw.string function has been corrected to be more consistent with other functions in the draw library. The x and y arguments now determine the upper-left corner of the string, not the bottom-left corner. *Other bug fixes and changes. Version 1.1.3 Released on September 11, 2013. *Added line numbers at the left side of the screen when using the script editor. *Added Touch tracking features to the Draw library. **Added draw.tracktouches, draw.doevents, and draw.clearevents functions to the Draw library. *Added the StopWatch and Paint sample scripts. *Other bug fixes and changes. Version 1.1.5 Released on October 16, 2013. *Added the auto-complete function to the Script editor. *Minor bug fixes and changes. New Bugs *The auto-complete function causes the script editor to take longer to record characters being typed for larger scripts. Version 1.0 Released on May 14, 2012. *The original version of Touch Lua. *It had none of the features of later updates. Version 1.0.1 Released on May 26, 2012. *Added pasting feature. *General improvements to Touch Lua. Version 1.0.2 Released on June 6, 2012. *Fixed bugs. *The update details for this update recommends a Free App called Hand Basic - CBM Flavor. Version 1.0.3 Released on June 16, 2012. *Added the ability to move to a selected line in the Script editor. *Fixed new file issue under iOS version 4.3. *The update details for this update recommends a Free App called Hand Basic - CBM Flavor. Version 1.0.4 Released on June 25, 2012. *Adds auto indentation feature. *The update details for this update recommends a Free App called Hand Basic - CBM Flavor. Version 1.0.5 Released on July 6, 2012. *Improved printing speed. *The update details for this update recommends a Free App called Hand Basic - CBM Flavor. Version 1.0.6 Released on July 28, 2012. *The script editor now has Syntax highlighting. *The update details for this update recommends a Free App called Hand Basic - CBM Flavor. New Bugs *The syntax highlighting will break for scripts larger than 8,192 bytes. When the syntax highlighting is broken the script will appear as blue text, making it hard to read the script. Version 1.0.7 Released on August 17, 2012. *Adds the clear and sleep functions. *The ability to email a program file as an attachment has been added. *Fixed a bug with auto indentation. *The update details for this update recommends a Free App called Hand Basic - CBM Flavor. Version 1.0.8 Released on October 14, 2012. *Adds proper support for iOS version six and optimized for iPhone 5. *Fixes some bugs. Category:Touch Lua